


Important Lord Topics.

by Vigorous_Spring



Series: Important Lord Topics [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigorous_Spring/pseuds/Vigorous_Spring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For VigorousSpring, your awesome!</p><p>Thranduil and Elrond discuss important lord things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Lord Topics.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VigorousSpring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigorousSpring/gifts).



> Short, sweet and completely clean as always.

Thranduil and Elrond were sat a a small white table discussing lord things like: the latest purple rope or were Galion and Lindir going to get into a row concerning hair braiding again? Eventually the topic changed to their children,

"Oh El, my son Legolas, has befriended a horrible, discusting Dwarf, I believe he was at your council some months ago" groaned Thranduil "anyway, it fell into the Anduin a couple of weeks ago and..."

"Yeees?" Smiled Elrond

"Well, I might have spared its soul for the time being, but it certainly shan't be happening again!"

"You mean you saved a Dwarf's life?" 

Thranduil shuddered in shame. 

"Thrandy that is so sweet!"

"No its not, and don't mention it to anyone!"

"I won't , anyway that's nothing compared to what MY daughters done!" Exclaimed Elrond shakily 

Thranduil was listening intently

"She's married a human!"

"So you actually let her! Elrond you said you'd never-"

"I know, but she was fading and-and she said she was going to bleach my hair in my sleep if I didn't let!"

"Ooh, that's harsh"

The two continued to chatter about pointless things until they heard a loud knock on the door, 

"Hello?" Said Elrond "who is it?"

"Lindir, hîr nîn." 

"Oh come in!" Exclaimed Elrond

Lindir pushed the large oak door open and shuffled into the tea room.

"What's the matter?" Asked Elrond exasperatedly the conversation had just begun to get interesting.

"Well," began the butler Elrond sighed and Thranduil suddenly became very interested in his tea cup so as to avoid being dragged into the lengthy speech that was bound to follow.

"Me and galion were just discussing whether we thought the weather was going to be rain or sun on monday , we were both at an agreement for cloud when we suddenly we felt a gust of wind blow through the open window, naturally I went to shut it and the latch was rather stiff so it took some doing, anyway after that......"

And so the question went on like this for at least 10 minutes until finally:

"And in conclusion Galion sent me to ask you this: do you prefer French or dutch braids?"

"Dutch" said Elrond flatly

"Thank you! My Lord" with that Lindir scurried out of the room to tell his friend a long story of how he had opened the door to find the elf lords in deep conversation.

"Right, where were we!?" Asked Thranduil briskly

"Err, oh yes Dorwinion!" Remembered Elrond "do you prefer the red or white?"

"Oh Elrond the spite of you, but it has to red I think"

"Really, I much prefer white"

"Well mabey there's some sort of reason for wine preferences" gasped Thranduil excitedly "mabey its down to genetics and ancesters and lifestyle!"

"And mabey your just drunk!" Suggested Elrond with a laugh

"Nonsense Elrond, a wood elf * HIC* never gets affected by wine"

"Is that right?" Laughed the the Lord of Imladris

"Well, Galion got drunk once and let all the Gross Dwarves escape but apart from that never!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it saffron! :-) no long paragraphs! Woo! :-)


End file.
